Will Schuester
William "Will" Schuester ist Spanischlehrer und Leiter des Glee-Clubs an der William McKinley High School. Er war mit Terri verheiratet, doch als er herausfand, dass sie ihn wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft angelogen hatte, ließ er sich von ihr scheiden. Er wird von Matthew Morrison porträtiert. Biographie Will ist der Leiter von New Directions und der Spanischlehrer an der William McKinley High School. Er war selbst im Glee-Club als er noch zur High School ging und trat danach einer Boy-Band bei. Nachdem sich die Band aufgelöst hatte, machte er seinen Abschluss an einem College, endete dann aber als Spanischlehrer. Mit seiner jetzigen Frau, Terri Schuester, ist er seit der High School zusammen, trennt sich aber von ihr, als er herausfindet dass sie ihre Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Er ist eng mit seinen Lehrerkollegen, dem Football-Coach Ken Tanaka und der Vertrauenslehrerin Emma Pillsbury befreundet. Mit der Cheerios-Trainerin, Sue Sylvester, kommt er nicht gut aus, da sie mehrfach versucht hat, seinen Glee-Club aufzulösen. 'Staffel Eins' Will wird als der nette und hilfsbereite Spanisch Lehrer an der William McKinley High School vorgestellt. An seinem Weg zum Unterricht sieht er sich den Trophäenschrank an und entdeckt dabei die Urkunde für die frühere Glee-Leiterin Lillian Adler. Er erinnert sich daran, wie viel Spaß er hatte, als er noch zur High School ging und im Glee-Club war. Er beschließt den Club zu übernehmen, nachdem der ehemalige Glee-Coach, Sandy Ryerson, wegen unsittlicher Berührung eines Schülers gefeuert wurde. Obwohl der Direktor von dieser Idee nicht gerade angetan ist, ebenfalls nicht begeistert ist Cheerios-Coach Sue Sylvester, übernimmt Will den Job und startet mit den Bewerbungen. Leider bewerben sich nur fünf Schüler: Der extravagante Kurt Hummel, die schüchterne und stotternde Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, der an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist, die "Diva" Mercedes Jones und die nach Anerkennung suchende Rachel Berry. Trotz der Tatsache, dass alle tolle musikalische Talente sind, läuft die erste Probe ziemlich schlecht. Will hat dem Rektor außerdem versprechen müssen, dass er es bis in die "Nationals" schafft, ansonsten ist der Club gestrichen. Will entdeckt ein Talent unter den Footballspielern, Finn Hudson, als der unter der Dusche singt. Als sich aber nach seiner Ansprache vor der gesamten Mannschaft niemand für den Glee Club meldet, beschließt er, ein wenig nachzuhelfen. Er schiebt Finn ein Päckchen Marihuana, dass er von Sandy als Probe bekommen hat, da der es nun verkauft, unter und konfrontiert ihn danach damit. Finn nimmt Wills Angebot an, es seiner Mutter nicht zu erzählen, wenn er dem Glee-Club beitritt. Zur selben Zeit geht es in Wills Privatleben ziemlich rund, seine Frau, Terri, erzählt ihm dass sie schwanger ist. Ihm wird dann klar, dass er sich ein Kind mit seinem niedrigen Lehrergehalt nicht leisten kann und ist kurz davor, seinen Job und somit auch den Glee-Club hinzuschmeißen. Aber dank Emma, die schon lange heimlich ihn Will verliebt ist, die ihm gut zuredet und dank der guten Performance des Songs Don't Stop Believin' der Glee-Kids lässt er sich noch einmal zum Bleiben überreden. Er nimmt dann außerdem noch einen Nebenjob als Hausmeister an der Schule an. Persönlichkeit Will ist ein sehr engagierter Mensch. Er ist sehr ergeizig und zweifelt auch hin und wieder an sich selbst. Er ist freundlich,charmant und witzig. Beziehung Terri Schuester Terri ist Wills Ex-Ehefrau, die beiden waren seit der High School zusammen. Emma Pillsbury Emma ist heimlich in Will verliebt und er auch in sie. Die beiden werden noch ein Paar. Songs Staffel Eins Solos * Leaving on a Jet Plane - Ouvertüre (nur im Director's Cut) * Thong Song - Remix * Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl - Balladen * Hello Again - Hallo Hölle! * Tell Me Something Good - Im Takt der Angst Solos in Gruppe oder Duett * Gold Digger - Jenseits von Gut und Sue (mit Mercedes und New Directions) * This Is How We Do It - Acafellas (gesungen von den Acafellas) * Poison - Acafellas (gesungen von den Acafellas) * I Wanna Sex You Up - Acafellas (gesungen von den Acafellas) * Alone - April, April (mit April Rhodes) * Bust a Move - Remix (mit New Directions) * Endless Love - Balladen (mit Rachel Berry) * Like a Virgin - The Power of Madonna (mit Emma, Santana, Finn, Rachel, und Jesse) * Fire - Liebe ist ein weiter Weg (mit April Rhodes) * One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home - Liebe ist ein weiter Weg (mit April Rhodes) * Ice Ice Baby - Schlechter Ruf (mit New Directions) * Piano Man - Der Traum macht Musik (mit Bryan Ryan) * Dream On - Der Traum macht Musik (mit Bryan Ryan) * Over the Rainbow - Triumph oder Trauer? (mit Noah Puckerman) Staffel Zwei Solos * Make 'Em Laugh - The Substitute * Sway - Furt Solos in Gruppe oder Duett * Toxic - Britney/Brittany (mit New Directions) * Singing In the Rain/Umbrella - The Substitute (mit New Directions und Holly Holliday) *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer - ''Blame It On The Alcohol '' *Kiss - ''Sexy '' Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2